


Protect and Serve

by MzzMal



Category: I Love Yoo (Webcomic)
Genre: Daddy Kink, F/M, Handcuffing, Police officers, Pussy wrecker Soushi, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-13
Updated: 2018-09-13
Packaged: 2019-07-11 17:20:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 728
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15976913
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MzzMal/pseuds/MzzMal
Summary: She bit her lip as she adjusted the sunglasses that were concealing her eyes."Is there a.....problem officer?" She asked. Flashing her pearly whites.





	Protect and Serve

**Author's Note:**

> Requested by a user on the I Love Yoo Amino.
> 
> Enjoy~

Ruby red stained lips blew a cherry pink bubble out of her small mouth. The bubble's life was cut short with a loud 'pop' before it was taken into the mouth of the owner once more as she enjoyed its fruity flavor.

 

The ravenette was leaning next to a lamppost when she was approached.

 

 

"Well, well, well. What do we have here?" A husky voice said from behind her.

 

She snapped her head to look at the man. Her long dark hair shifted over her shoulder at the movement.

 

Long slender legs filled out his trousers and his shirt hugged his lean chest.

 

She bit her lip as she adjusted the sunglasses that were concealing her eyes.

 

"Is there a.....problem officer?" She asked. Flashing her pearly whites.

 

He took off his cap which had previously hidden his straight hair which was styled in an undercut. He ran a hand through the chocolate tresses before replacing the cap once more.

 

"As a matter of fact there is." He replied.

 

He took the truncheon which her retrieved from his utility belt and lightly tapped at her backside.

 

"That uniform you've got on is a breach of the dresscode. That skirt is waaay too short. Doesn't leave much to the imagination. That shirt you've got on isn't any better what with your stomach and most of your cleavage exposed like that." He said with a smirk.

 

"You're also loitering." He licked his lips. "And that's a code 69." He gave her a heated stare.

 

"Oh really?" She said as she walked up to the tall male, hips swaying.

 

She wrapped an arm around his neck. "Then...I'm a naughty girl. Lock me up daddy."She purred as she trailed a tongue up his neck.

 

A shiver went up the man's spine. He lifted her up and carried her back to the squad car.

 

Jamming her face down onto the hood of the car, he pulled out his handcuffs and restrained her.

 

"You are under arrest on the certainty that you were trying to seduce me while on duty." He said applying some of his weight against her.

 

"Anything that you say may, can and will result in you getting the best fuck of your life." He continued as her ground his erection against her ass.

 

"Oh yes. Fuck me daddy." Rika purred.

 

"Say no more." The male replied as he removed himself from against the female while making her stand up straight.

 

He opened the back door of the car and ushered her inside.

 

"Eager aren't we Mr.Officer?"

 

Soushi slapped her ass.

 

_Hard_.

 

"Fuck yea I am. I can't wait to wreck you." He responded.

 

He unbuckled his belt, unzipped his pants and freed his aching erection.

 

He then reached under her short skirt and tugged at her red skimpy underwear.

 

"You wore the G-string just for me? I'm flattered." He chuckled.

 

"Just hurry up and give me my daily fix." Rika urged impatiently.

 

"Who's the eager one now?" Soushi taunted but complied with his partner's wishes.

 

He watched himself as he sunk into her wet heat and was rewarded with a loud moan.

 

He grabbed onto her restricted wrists and began to mercilessly ram into her pussy.

 

"Oh fuck yes. Harder Soushi. More!" Rika pleaded as her partner inched deeper into her.

 

"You like that babe?"

 

_"Fucking love it."_ She gasped.

 

Soushi dug his hand into the roots of her hair, pressing her head further into the seat.

 

Rika bit at her lips until it drew blood, dark eyes that were shielded by her sunglasses rolled to the back of her head in absolute pleasure.

 

"Who owns this pussy?" Soushi panted, sweat gathering at his brow.

 

"You do. Oh god you know that you do!" She responded,nails digging into the palms of her clenched fists.

 

Soushi help onto her waist and increased his pace. Perfectly measured thrusts invading her core.

 

The pressure that had built up in her abdomen had been released as her walls clamped down onto Soushi's dick.

 

He grunted at her body's reaction to him and he too fell off the edge.

 

He quickly pulled out and spilled himself all over her uniform skirt.

 

"Soushi...You did not just ruin my uniform with your cum." 

 

"It won't stain unless we clean it asap. I swear." He tried to soothe while holding in a chuckle.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank Yoo For Reading.


End file.
